


broken angel

by terrifier



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angel Wings, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: Fandom: The Umbrella AcademyPrompt: Broken Angel
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	broken angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Umbrella Academy
> 
> Prompt: Broken Angel

Klaus could hardly breathe. He was sure at least one of his ribs were broken as, with every breath he took, they hurt. His breaths were raspy and weak, and taking in deeper breaths hurt too much.

The floor he was lay on was cold and hard, and damp with his own red blood beneath him. His white wings had long since been painted red with that same blood as they lay at crooked angles behind him, and there was nothing he could do. 

As he lay there, he had to wonder what exactly he had done to deserve this. He knew, of course, that humans didn't exactly take kindly to angels when they visited Earth. He knew there would always be humans that hated angels, no matter how diverse the world might become in the future, yet he hadn't ever thought that one human could be so cruel as to do this to him.

The human in question had clearly been planning their attack for a long time now, as Klaus hadn't even had time to react before being attacked.

When he'd woken up, he'd been in unbearable pain almost everywhere. He'd woken alone and couldn't move. He still couldn't move, no matter what he did, and it had nothing to do with the chains clasped to his ankles that stopped him from reaching the other side of the room where the door stood mockingly. 

He couldn't even signal his siblings for help. Whatever the dark room was made of, it was stopping him from contacting them. He couldn't even see Ben, and that was probably the most concerning thing. Klaus' had been blessed with, from a young age, the ability to see the dead. Ben had died at the young age of six hundred years old, but Klaus had been fortunate enough to still be able to see him.

Now, though, he couldn't see his brother.

He'd been beaten and unable to defend himself and escape, and they'd broken his wings, and no one knew where he was, and... 

He was alone.


End file.
